


少時輕狂

by Tissue



Series: 叔 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 年上, 年齡差24歲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Relationships: 老師攻/學生受, 蕭奕博/賴冠宇
Series: 叔 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777555
Kudos: 6





	1. ——蕭奕博

我第一次看到他的時候他十二，正是輕狂少年囂張氣燄的年紀。  
天很熱。他校服釦子全開露出裡頭的黑色緊身背心，褲管捲到小腿處，光腳踩在布鞋上不穿好，也不知道是把襪子脫了還是根本沒穿來學校。  
他蹲在隱密的牆角低頭抽菸，查覺到我的視線忽然抬頭對上我的眼；他的眼睛清亮，蹙著眉卻仍擺脫不了稚嫩的少年樣。

「跨殺小？」他對我比了個中指。

\--

生教組長就是個負責扮黑臉又吃力不討好的角色。  
說真的我覺得我並不適合。雖然我長得確實不算和藹可親，但要我天天早起站校門口檢查服裝儀容、午休時間巡堂抓違規、成天追著學校裡那幫愛惹事的兔崽子跑、出事情時還得挺身面對家長……這工作做下來會折壽的，真的。  
但我還是接了。  
從學務主任到教務主任再到校長，三個人輪番找我談了很多次；他們軟硬兼施的拜託我務必接下這個職位，再三強調絕不會讓我受委屈，可憐兮兮地說真的沒人能接手了只能靠我了……等等。我拒絕不了，就接了。  
但是真的沒有老師能接手嗎？怕不是沒人敢接吧。

回到開頭。  
「總不會是跨恁援投。」我瞇起眼睛瞪他，把手裡的板子揮到牆上拍出一聲厲響喝斥：「在學校抽菸像什麼樣子！站起來！」  
「哈！」他又吸了一口菸，站起身子仰頭故意對著我的臉吐出濃熏的煙氣，笑得張揚，語氣也很狂妄地說：「您哪位？」  
我抽掉他嘴裡的菸按在板子上捻熄，從衣服的前口袋拿出筆來翻過板子敲了敲說：「生教組長蕭奕博，班級座號姓名。」  
他聳聳肩滿臉不在乎地說：「忘了。」  
「七年三班三十六號賴冠宇。」我不理他，低頭寫下他的資料。  
賴冠宇一愣，隨即大聲嚷嚷起來：「你都知道還問我！媽的你很悶騷欸！」  
「釦子扣起來，鞋子穿好，你襪子呢？」我不理他，用筆尖指著他說：「回教室上課去。」  
「濕了，丟了。」賴冠宇癟癟嘴撇開頭。  
「為什麼濕？今天可沒下雨。」  
「哇操你也管太多了吧！」他扯開嗓門對我大吼：「就游個泳就濕了啊不然還能怎樣！」  
穿襪子游泳？  
我簡直要被這傢伙給氣笑，但還是繃著臉對他說：「到學務處來，我給你拿雙新的。」  
賴冠宇像隻炸毛的貓。「我不要穿襪子！」  
「給我過來！」我拎著他的衣領一路把他帶回學務處，逼他把衣服鞋子都穿好以後又親自把他送回班上按進他的座位。

會知道這個孩子是因為學務主任的叮囑。  
賴冠宇他爸是警察局局長，媽媽在外交部工作，父母離婚之後被判給了爸爸。他其實就是典型的叛逆少年，本性並不壞，沒混黑也沒吸毒，所做所為無非就是一些上不了檯面的小打小鬧；就連抽菸也是，他自己都承認那是抽好玩的，一包買來放到潮了都還沒抽完。  
若是要問為什麼，說真的我也不知道他在想什麼；不認識他的老師多半會猜測是因為寂寞或缺乏關愛，一開始我也是這麼想的，但後來就不這麼認為了。  
他爸管得嚴，從聯絡簿上的親師對話多多少少能看得出來；媽媽偶爾會親自到學校關心他的學習狀況，客氣的要我們多照顧些。有這樣的父母管教，賴冠宇的成績自然不差，在班上和同學相處得也很熱絡，平常還真沒有偏差學生的樣子。

但偏偏他就是會出奇不意的惹事，而且還不只一次。  
我在和賴冠宇的班導師聊過以後得到了莫名的共識。  
我們覺得他就是靜不下來。

嗶嗶——！  
我吹響哨子大吼：「朝會遲到還爬圍牆！都過來！一個一個排好！」  
被我在體育館附近的圍牆抓到的學生七、八、九年級的都有，全都是特別愛搗蛋的那幾個，其中就有賴冠宇。  
他們嘻皮笑臉的要我手下留情，我不理會，記下他們的班級姓名後要他們午休時間全部到中庭罰站。  
「沒來的直接一支警告。」我嚴厲告誡。  
「知道啦——！」他們全都是午休罰站的常客了，一一讓我檢查過服裝儀容後紛紛散去。  
倒是賴冠宇留了下來。

我記下最後一筆姓名發現他正盯著我看，抬起頭來狐疑地問：「做什麼？」  
「沒啊。」賴冠宇立刻揚起嘴角笑瞇瞇的說：「蕭奕博你不笑的時候還挺帥的嘛！」  
我一愣，突然不知道該怎麼回他，只好用筆尾鈍端的那一邊用力戳他的額頭說：「叫老師。」  
賴冠宇摀著被我戳到的那處尖叫：「靠我額頭是你戳得起的嗎！」  
我又戳了他臉頰一下。  
賴冠宇大叫著跑開：「蕭奕博你欺負人！我要去跟王爺說！」  
王爺就是七年三班的班導師，教數學的。  
我當然沒追上去戲弄他，這不符合我的身分。我佇立在原地看著他跑遠，陽光灑落在他潔白的制服上閃閃發亮，折到我這裡生生扎得刺眼。

自從第一次抓到他抽菸以後又陸續逮到他好幾次，翹課、爬圍牆、打牌、偷訂外食……一開始賴冠宇老是和我唱反調，滿嘴髒話死性不改；我讓他罰站、打掃衛生、幫老師送公文，結果他沒一次聽話。  
我自認不是適合嚴厲管教的老師，當然也不能體罰學生——我索性放任他一段時間。不管他、不搭理他、裝作沒看見他，我還是記下那些搗蛋學生的名字讓他們去罰站，但獨獨跳過賴冠宇，然後接著下一個問話。

前面說過了，賴冠宇的本性並不壞，他就是這個年紀常有的、那種帶著逆反心理的孩子。我見多了，那些八、九年級的學生一開始也都是這個樣子的；你越是圍著他轉他就越開心，那不如乾脆別管他。  
十幾歲終究還保留著十幾歲的直率，過沒幾天賴冠宇就漲紅著臉衝到我面前大罵：「你不是生教組長嗎！你這樣是怠忽職責！」  
我揮揮幾乎不離身的夾板冷聲道：「我讓你罰站，你去了嗎？」  
賴冠宇一下子就沒了氣焰，嘴巴開了又合，支支吾吾地說不出話：「我、我……」  
我打斷他說：「今天午休到中庭罰站，做得到嗎？」  
賴冠宇抿著唇點點頭，轉身又跑走了。

那天過後他突然變得很黏人。  
我也不知道該怎麼講，賴冠宇還是照常隔幾天被我抓去罰站，但沒了最開始的囂張，意外的乖了不少。  
等等，我的價值觀是不是有點錯亂了，我竟然覺得他這樣叫「乖」？  
……唉，算了。

又過了一段時間，某天晚上我在我家附近的公園抽菸，肩膀忽然被從後頭點了兩下。  
我轉過身去才發現是賴冠宇，那時候的他身高比一年前抽高不少，已經升上八年級了。  
我怔怔的問：「你怎麼在這裡？」  
「我就住附近啊，本來要去買飲料看到很像是老師就過來了。」賴冠宇逕自在我旁邊坐下說：「原來你也會抽菸嘛。」  
「我已經是成年人了。」  
「我已經是成年人了。」賴冠宇用奇怪的聲調模仿我說話，忽然歪頭枕在我肩上小聲說：「老師，我不想回家。」  
細軟的髮絲在我左臉上輕輕地搔，我一怔，煙灰直落在我手背上燙得我跳起來驚呼出聲。  
賴冠宇的頭被我的動作顛了起來，看到我猛力甩手拍著大腿大笑：「哈哈哈！你真遜！」  
我瞪了他一眼，重新坐回原位。  
他挪動屁股往我又湊近了些，但這次沒把頭靠上來了，抱著自己的腿下顎頂在膝上側著頭不發一語的凝望我。  
賴冠宇的眼睛很大，是長得好看的那種男生；青春期的孩子很多都是滿臉痘痘，但他沒有，一張臉白白淨淨的，細碎的短瀏海貼著額頭一副乖巧的樣子，嘴巴甜一點還能騙倒一堆阿姨。

我被他盯得有些不自在，低下頭不看他，吸了口菸說：「說真的我也不想管你。」  
「整天在學校罵人也挺累的，我也不喜歡這個職務。但這是義務教育，你有必須念完的義務，我是老師，就有必須讓你順利畢業的責任。」  
賴冠宇聽了我的話嗤笑一聲說：「官腔。」  
我聳聳肩，不置可否。  
一陣沉默之後我把菸捻熄了站起來看著他：「走吧，我送你回去。」  
賴冠宇沒動，死死盯著我說：「我不想回去。」  
我蹙眉道：「為什麼？」  
他撇開頭，十根手指頭都糾纏在一起，有點彆扭的回答：「讀書好累。」  
我不禁失笑，果然還是個孩子。我忍不住揉揉他的頭，按著他的後腦勺讓他抬頭和我對視；他神情有些慌張，看著我的時候表情和平常很不一樣。  
「學生嘛。」我故意忽略賴冠宇眼底的失神，哈哈大笑先一步走開。  
賴冠宇咬牙小聲呢喃：「……嘖，蕭奕博你這個混帳。」

九年級的時候賴冠宇問我：「老師，你會一直待在這裡嗎？」  
我坐在位子上查閱公文，心不在焉的回答他：「沒意外的話。」  
大考在即，賴冠宇終於不再到處亂跑，乖乖待在教室裡拼命唸書。他本來就聰明，成績在學校裡算是中上程度的，考得好的話說不定還能替學校添一筆漂亮的榜單。  
賴冠宇很認真，偶爾在走廊上遇到我也都是點點頭就迅速轉回教室；我還有其他學生要顧，就沒多注意他了。

當生教組長的時間總是過得很快，轉眼間也過了三年。  
畢業典禮那天賴冠宇不知道為什麼在畢業生致詞後上台接過麥克風，吊兒郎當的開始細數他國中三年幹過的蠢事，又幫同學們回憶三年來學校辦過的大大小小活動和比賽。  
我不知道還有這一段，在台下愣愣地看著，從頭到尾都沒進入狀況。  
結果賴冠宇說了一大串，突然一個停頓之後看著我說：「蕭奕博我跟你說，我喜歡你。」  
我一怔，沒來由的背脊發涼，所有老師的視線突然蹭蹭全都轉到我身上。  
賴冠宇接著用他招牌的大笑對準麥克風吼：「騙你的啦——！」  
我被從後頭襲來的一顆水球正中後背。  
水球大戰當即開打。

我在操場的正中間被那群畢業生們當目標追，好不容易我撿到幾顆完好的水球，結果還沒來得及砸出去就破了。  
他們玩得又急又瘋，所有老師無一倖免。  
混亂中賴冠宇把我拉到我第一次逮到他抽菸的那個角落。  
我們倆的衣服都濕透了，全身都在滴著水，看起來好不狼狽。  
「媽的，他們好恐怖。」賴冠宇靠在牆上氣喘吁吁的回頭確認沒有人過來，捏著我的手笑著對我說：「老師，我是真的喜歡你。」  
我一聽渾身僵直，整個人都懵了，一時之間竟無法思考。

十四歲的少年帶著十四歲的青澀，賴冠宇爽朗而直率的對著我笑，不要我回答。他肯定明白我會給他怎麼樣的答覆，所以他叫我不要說話，抱著我的腰在我懷裡蹭了一會兒就放開了。  
他的決定是正確的，我確實無法回應他的期待。  
好半晌後我搔搔頭，才終於吶吶吐出一句：「你看人眼光挺差的。」  
我沒說錯，我真沒什麼好的。  
就不說性別好了，一個即將邁入四十歲的中年未婚男，和一個正準備大放異彩的青春少年，怎麼想都很不搭。  
「哈哈哈！我也這麼覺得。」賴冠宇抹了把臉，大笑過後臉上就沒了表情；他捏緊拳頭很深很深的吸了一口氣，再開口時聲音就像喉管被堵住似的近乎沙啞。  
「但我還是……」他頓了一頓，沒有把話說完。

認識他三年了，這還是我第一次聽見他喉音裡的哽咽。  
賴冠宇頓了一頓，撇開頭不看我，小聲地說：「老師，掰掰。」  
「……嗯。」我的心情還沒有完全平復，也只能這麼應下。  
他邁出去的腳步頓了一下，接著頭也不回的跑到操場上重回水球大戰。

那之後他就畢業了。  
考上第四志願的高中，名字被印在海報上成了我們學校的優秀榜單之一；認識更多各式各樣的朋友，學習更多知識，成為更好的人。  
而我卸下生教組長的身分，後來幾年接了體育組長的位置。  
學生來了又走，日子仍舊照樣過。賴冠宇說的那些話卻深深烙印在我腦海裡，每每回想起來都覺得有點不可思議。  
是從什麼時候開始的？他真的知道自己在說什麼嗎？  
我當時沒有問，後來也沒和他有聯繫；就當這件事已經翻篇，他遲早會遇到更好的人。

時間過得很快，學生一年一年的來又一屆一屆的走，而我仍待在原來的學校裡做體育老師，大概也就這麼到退休吧。  
幾年以後資深一點的老師一個個退休，學校在我四十七歲那一年迎來了一批新老師。  
校長很開心，在開學前的某個假日把所有人約在一間餐廳讓大家彼此認識認識，說是以後也好多多關照。  
我沒多想就先一步進到包廂入座，直到看見被放在我位子正對面的名牌上寫著的新進老師的名字時我才終於發現有哪裡不對勁；然而為時已晚，我看著熟悉的臉龐迎面而來，忽然打了個冷顫。  
記憶中的小少年不復存在，頭髮短了不少，眉眼俐落，長成了英挺帥氣的男人。  
連聲音都低沉許多的賴冠宇用手上的酒杯輕碰我的，低聲說：「蕭老師，好久不見。」


	2. 賴冠宇

我剛當完兵就考上這裡的數學老師缺，頭髮還沒長回來，短短刺刺的，摸起來有點扎手。當兵期間我沒做防曬每天往外跑，皮膚曬得比以前黑了；特別向學長請教重訓相關的知識，把肌肉稍微練起來一點，至少看起來不那麼單薄了。  
應該算是……有點老師的樣子了吧？  
開學後過了三個多月，季節已經慢慢進入秋季卻還是很熱；我趁著課餘時間到圖書館去借幾本參考書想回辦公室慢慢研究，途中經過籃球場時正好撞見蕭奕博在和學生們打籃球。

\--

他應該是在上課。  
蕭老師一身輕便排汗的短袖短褲，明明已經要五十歲了，小腿和手臂的肌肉卻還是那麼精實；我看他接到球以後流暢的一邊運球一邊在場上跑動，陽光折射他臉上晶瑩的汗水，照得他整個人像是在發光。  
我不由得嚥下一口唾沫，不想看他，卻又因為捨不得而扭回來；原以為已經放下的那些情感，卻又在看見他的那一瞬間死灰復燃。

我不經意地和蕭奕博對上視線，我一怔、他也是一愣，我們同時反射性的撇頭。但我眼角餘光還是偷看到他踉蹌了下，手上的球被一個個子特別矮的男孩抄走。  
蕭奕博擺擺手轉而撿起場邊的毛巾掛在脖子上朝我走來。  
他一邊擦汗一邊靠近我，最後站定在我面前問：「有事？」  
我輕輕地吸了一口氣又不著痕跡的吐出來，盡可能不讓他察覺到我內心的波動。除去那一次新進教師的歡迎會，我們已經很久沒有站得那麼近了。  
我緊張的不知道該怎麼起頭，一陣胡思亂想之後上前一步揶揄他：「蕭老師你剛剛分心啊？」  
蕭奕博沒有回我的話，他盯著我，忽然一陣尷尬的沉默。  
我張嘴想再說些什麼打破這份靜默，女孩子高亢的喊聲卻從另一邊插進來：「老師！我們收好球啦！」  
蕭奕博猛地回神，「我先走了。」最後看都不看我一眼就轉身朝在球場上等他的學生走過去喊：「你們有點過數量了嗎？」  
「有啊！」學生們看見蕭奕博全都簇擁而上。  
我看著從頭到尾沒給我一點眼神的男人漸行漸遠，有點不知道該怎麼反應；笑容終究無法好好掛在臉上，挑起的嘴角一下子掉了下來。我站在原地又看了一會兒，直到蕭奕博的身影完全離開我的視線才回過身子加快腳步走回專任辦公室。

多少年了？從第一次見面開始算起，也有十二年了吧？  
我不禁反思這幾年我都是怎麼過的。  
實際上我也曾和其他人交往過，男生女生都有，我覺得我是兩邊都能接受的類型；可儘管交往期間相處起來都蠻順利的，但就是沒有一個能夠長久的走下去。  
我有點不知道該怎麼形容。  
看著國中同學們紛紛和老師加上社群好友時我沒有行動，和他們一起回學校找老師敘舊時也刻意不去找蕭奕博；不看不聽不想念，只有偶爾、真的是偶爾，會偷偷去翻他的公開照片，順便感嘆這男人怎麼老了還是一樣帥。

我並不是真的惦記蕭奕博整整十二年。  
我還是有我的學業、朋友和生活，要做的事情非常多；我有很長一段時間忙於實習和考試，甚至根本沒有時間想起他。然而一旦靜下心，繞了一圈回過頭來才發現，不管和多少人有過多少聯繫、再怎麼拼命說服自己不去在意，最終仍敵不過潛意識下的種種行為——志願填了師範大學、努力拿到教師資格和抱著一絲期望考了母校數學老師的缺額。  
就算做了再多心理準備也沒有用，我還是在見到蕭奕博的那一刻被徹底擊潰。  
感情這種事情，騙誰都好，只有自己是絕對騙不了的，真的。

體育老師的辦公室在活動中心，和其他老師待的教學大樓分開；平時要不是特別繞過去，不然我們在學校裡幾乎遇不到。  
於是我開始試圖找理由晃去那邊，比如去隔壁棟的圖書館借書、去羽球場打球、去散步、去……  
算了，去的次數再多，巧遇卻寥寥無幾；幸運碰上的幾次機會被我尷尬的搞砸了，那好像也沒什麼用。好不容易回來當老師，卻好像比還是學生的時候和他的距離更加遙遠。  
我甚至連蕭奕博的感情狀況都不清楚，只能從學務主任口中推敲出他這幾年拒絕了無數次的相親，似乎沒有結婚的打算。

進入十二月份的時候天氣終於開始轉涼了。  
吃完午餐我悄悄晃到活動中心，今天很幸運，我一下子就找到剛和學生打完球回來的蕭奕博。  
他全身溼答答的正拿毛巾給自己擦汗，看到我點點頭問：「你怎麼在這裡？」  
我癟癟嘴，但沒讓他發現。  
還能有什麼，除了來找你聊天以外，這裡哪有能讓我感興趣的東西。  
我當然不可能這麼回答，我只笑著說：「就想來找老師聊聊天。」  
蕭奕博笑了笑，笑得很是溫柔。「嗯？怎麼了？」  
我對著他的笑容又是什麼話也說不出來，「其實也沒什麼啦！哈哈！」只好再一次落荒而逃。  
差不多就像這樣。  
好像隨著年齡增長，膽子反而變小了許多；小時候敢說敢做的，長大了懂事了有所顧忌了，就變得比以往更容易退縮。  
我不太知道該怎麼做才能靠他再近一點，一點點就好；至少，可以像以前一樣就好。

思索間我已經回到教學大樓那邊走上二樓拐了個彎，剛一踏進專任辦公室就被陳老師逮了個正著：「冠宇怎麼愁眉苦臉的呀？」  
陳老師叫陳玉娟，曾帶過我們班國文，在我進來學校以後也照顧我很多。我進門的時候她正在門口旁邊的小桌上沖咖啡，想來就是看見我隨口一問。  
我愣了下才猛然回過神來她在和我說話，趕緊說：「我沒事啊。」  
陳老師把最後一段熱水注滿，輕笑兩聲又問：「真的？上課還習慣嗎？」  
談話間咖啡已經沖好，微酸帶苦的氣味飄滿整間辦公室，她便開始收拾桌上散亂的器具。  
我想了想，誠實回答：「就有幾個學生比較讓人頭痛。」  
「哈哈哈！想當初你也是讓人頭痛的學生之一啊！」  
我不置可否，只能苦笑兩聲說：「……我知道錯了。」

陳老師收拾好桌面，端著馬克杯倚在桌邊一派輕鬆地開始和我閒聊：「要不是有蕭老師差點賭上教師生涯一直替你說話把你保護得這麼好，不然看你怎麼辦。」  
從陳老師口中聽她提起蕭奕博令我胸口驟然縮了一下，她帶出來的話題又害得我心跳逐漸加速；我有些摸不著頭緒，不解地問：「……什麼？」  
陳老師一臉驚訝的說：「……你不知道啊？你帶頭拉攏其他學生在午休時間打牌還用零錢當籌碼那一次，校園公然聚賭，如果沒有蕭奕博給你做擔保，不然你以為你怎麼能全身而退？」

「嗯？怎麼都待在門口？」一道熟悉的男聲突入我們之間。  
我和陳老師雙雙看向門口——可不正是我們正聊起來的蕭奕博。  
他換了件衣服，但頭髮還有點濕，一手撐著門探頭進來打斷我們倆。  
我還沒來得及消化方才得知的訊息，在看見蕭奕博得當下就有股衝動驅使我抓住他；我確實這麼做了，腦子混亂的幾乎要不能思考，使勁捏著他的手腕把他拉到無人經過的走廊底端。  
蕭奕博茫然地問我怎麼了，我便把陳老師說的話複述給他聽。  
「什麼賭上教師生涯，太誇張了，才沒有那麼熱血。」蕭奕博聽完以後摸摸下巴說：「我只是向其他人保證你沒事，不會讓你誤入歧途而已。」  
「為什麼？」我向前一步。  
蕭奕博很認真地回：「我覺得你本性不壞，是個好孩子。」  
「但我不是。」我又往他那邊向前一步，直逼牆角。  
「……嗯？」蕭奕博歪頭看著我，等待我的下一句話。  
我看著他薄薄的嘴唇抿成一片，突然很想吻他，很想跟他說我喜歡他。  
我知道我該停下來了，夠了，不能再說了；我已經不是口無遮攔還能當沒事的年紀，一下子全盤托出對誰都沒有好處，這麼做只會把事情弄得一團糟。  
就維持這樣子吧，真的夠了；至少現在還能站在這麼近的距離和他交談，我應該知足了。  
我應該要知足了。  
——但我根本停不下來。

我沒有吻他。  
「我國中的時候發現我喜歡我的老師，男的，大我二十三歲，現在站在我面前的那一個。」我閉眼停頓了下，又睜開眼睛說：「現在也喜歡。」  
果然，蕭奕博聞言整個人狠狠僵住，移開視線沉默不語；我從他眼底溢出的一點驚慌意識到我大概是完了，我太衝動了，衝動得讓他困擾了。  
我本能地想趕緊帶過這一段，可還沒開口，就聽蕭奕博顧左右而言他：「性向也不是什麼大問題……你還是很乖的。」  
我笑了笑，幸好我還笑得出來。我語帶強硬的轉開話題問：「老師來這裡有什麼事嗎？體育老師的辦公室不在這邊吧？」  
蕭奕博看了我幾眼，嘆口氣道：「我看你樣子不太對勁，想說來看看你是不是有事。」  
「我沒事，我就是想……就是想去找你。」  
「這樣啊。」  
蕭奕博這麼說完以後我們倆又是該死的沉默。  
我不知道該怎麼辦，乾脆蹲下來把臉埋進臂彎裡自暴自棄的低聲說：「抱歉……你先走吧。」

從以前到現在，我好像一直都在給蕭奕博製造麻煩。我明明不想這樣的，我應該已經學會更成熟的應對了；可偏偏一到他面前，就該死的什麼事都做不好。  
不知道過了有多久，我隱約聽見男人很深沉的一口嘆息。  
「所有學生裡面，我最放心不下你。」蕭奕博的聲音從我頭頂上傳來。  
我沒立刻反應過來，蹲在原地有點不可置信。  
他沒有走。  
「你畢業之後那幾年，有幾個和你同屆的同學回來找過我，有些人跑來加我好友，但好像沒看到你，也沒聽到有你的消息。後來你們同學會那時候我看到你被標記在照片裡，感覺你變了蠻多的……又好像也沒有。」  
蕭奕博安靜了幾秒，緩道：「怎麼說呢，被你那樣亂七八糟的告白一通，我也是斷斷續續在意到現在沒有忘過。看到你考上跟我一樣的大學，我還想你到底是無心還是有意。」  
「我故意的。」我用最快的速度回答他。  
男人沉吟吐息，「你說喜歡，然後呢？你想要我怎麼做？」話裡帶著一絲隱忍的笑意：「你不說，我不知道。」  
「……」我震驚得不知所措。  
他真的知道自己在說什麼嗎？那些話聽起來就像是他……等等，我不敢再想下去。

蕭奕博第二次開口時像在催促：「你說吧，我聽。」卻偏偏又留下一大段空白逼我填滿，好像很有自信一樣，語氣充滿著肯定的餘裕。  
我不說話，蕭奕博就真的站在一邊等我開口。  
我微抬頭瞪著他的鞋尖，是有點磨損的球鞋，我在腦中反覆撥放他的前一句、前前一句、前前前一句話；我突然發現蕭奕博好像不是真的什麼都不知道，不如說、聽起來，打從最一開始，他就看得通透。  
——其實他早就什麼都知道了吧。  
我不禁掩面失笑，喉腔好似湧上一股苦澀，乾脆向他攤牌：「……我想要你……可以、愛我……」  
話音未落，我被一雙有力的臂膀拉起來帶入懷中，堅定而有力的聲音在我耳邊吐出四個字：「那就愛你。」

……好吧，其實沒有這麼浪漫。  
雖然我還沒回神，身體卻反射性地抱住蕭奕博的腰死死黏在他身上，嘴上仍是倔強：「我不要你同情我。」  
蕭奕博有點無奈：「怎麼變成同情了？你聽不懂中文嗎？賴老師？」  
「我、我……」  
「不要？真的？那我走了？」他扯開我的手作勢離開。  
「要要要要要。」


	3. 蕭奕博x賴冠宇

賴冠宇大概以為他沒有察覺。  
明明開學以來幾乎天天往活動中心跑，還裝得一副沒事正好經過的樣子，正面碰上又總是說沒幾句話就逃跑。專任辦公室和活動中心怎麼說也得走上五分鐘，蕭奕博也不笨，看著努力維持鎮定的賴冠宇，第一次是疑惑、第二次起疑、第三次就明白了。  
就如同他不曾忘記賴冠宇曾拋給他的告白一樣，他想，也許賴冠宇同樣記得。  
蕭奕博的記得是記得賴冠宇對他的喜歡和自己後來深思過後一點一點累積起來的在意，那麼賴冠宇的記得，就是記得喜歡他的這份感情了。  
只不過沒了十四歲的無所顧忌，二十四歲的賴冠宇明顯小心翼翼得多。

蕭奕博看在眼裡，但沒有表現出來；他一邊觀察一邊釐清自己，那些需要顧慮的、猶豫的、糾結的——他們的關係、年紀和未來。  
這種時候性向倒成了其次，畢竟蕭奕博心裡其實有個底，他男人女人都行。  
蕭奕博只是認為，他已經過了一句喜歡和滿腔熱血就能走下去的年紀。  
他曾經的學生、如今的同事、小他超過二十歲的年輕人……  
「結婚？」蕭奕博從學務主任口中聽見這個詞的時候驚訝得差點把剛裝滿的水壺給灑了。  
學務主任趕緊擺手解釋：「啊……不是不是，冠宇沒有要結婚啦，是前陣子忘了怎麼聊到你的時候他就問了你的事，我告訴他你單身好幾年啦，看樣子是沒打算結婚了，順便問他有沒有交往對象。」  
蕭奕博拍拍胸口平復心情問：「然後他說？」  
「他說他應該不會結婚了吧。」學務主任笑著說：「唉呀，他只是沒遇到喜歡的，等真的遇到就不是這樣了。」  
然後蕭奕博就醒悟了。  
他潛意識裡一直把賴冠宇當作十幾年前那個愛惹事的小孩子，卻忽略了他已經成長的事實；他那樣小心翼翼地走一步退三步，說不定都想得比他還多。

總之，被賴冠宇揪著衣領再三確認過自己不是在開玩笑，他們總算能好好坐下來談話。  
「我先說清楚，我和你在一起不是要給你養老的。」賴冠宇鄭重的這麼宣告：「是男朋友，懂嗎？或老公，嗯，這個也不錯。你聽清楚了，不准用自己年紀大了之類的理由把我推開，我會、我他媽會揍你的，懂嗎？」  
蕭奕博揉揉賴冠宇短而刺的髮頂。  
他的擔心果然是多餘的。

總算都說開了以後，畏畏縮縮的賴冠宇一下子不見蹤影，又成了蕭奕博熟悉的開朗模樣；不同的是，似乎變得比以往還會撒嬌了。  
偏偏蕭奕博就吃他這一套。  
他曾經的學生、如今的同事、小他超過二十歲的年輕人，現在、就這個時刻，正跪在他腿間津津有味地吃他的屌。  
時不時還能聽見他瞇著眼睛輕聲呢喃：「老師……」  
蕭奕博長吁了口氣，差點就丟臉的繳械了。  
這真是……太他媽犯規了。

賴冠宇沒什麼技巧，口交的技術說真的也不怎麼樣；雖然牙齒有確實收好不至於嗑到他，但實在稱不上舒服。  
蕭奕博一邊默默這麼評論，一邊看著自己的老傢伙不爭氣的抬頭挺胸拼命想往賴冠宇的嘴裡戳。  
是了，賴冠宇再沒技巧，然而他手一摸、眼神一勾、艷紅的舌頭沿著冠狀溝不停的轉，隨便一個動作都能讓蕭奕博立刻勃起。  
——更何況是全部一起來。

賴冠宇查覺到蕭奕博的視線，抬頭解釋：「別誤會，我不隨便吸男人的屌。」  
「……那你現在在做什麼？」  
「唔。」賴冠宇一下子又把陰莖塞進口腔的最深處再吐出來用撒嬌的語氣說：「因為老師的棒棒又香又甜又好吃啊！」  
蕭奕博狠狠彈了下他的額頭。  
「好痛！」賴冠宇吃痛的哼聲，噘起嘴用唇瓣輕蹭著柱頭，低聲道：「因為我喜歡你嘛……」  
蕭奕博沒說話，倒是淡淡的笑了。  
悶騷。賴冠宇見男人沒反應，張嘴將前端吸進嘴裡用力的吮，細長的手指圈著根部上下撸，「老司，蘇湖嗎？」含糊不清的問。  
蕭奕博按著他的後腦勺挺身幹進他嘴裡當作回答。  
「唔唔……老、唔嗯……」賴冠宇嗚咽著沒有掙扎，嚥不下去的唾液滴滴答答的流了出來，浸濕了他們倆的衣服。  
蕭奕博喘了口氣，手掌撫上賴冠宇的後頸輕輕揉捏。

賴冠宇解開褲扣把外褲和內褲同時踢到地上，吐出蕭奕博的陰莖扶著他肩膀爬上他的大腿分開跪好，拉過男人的雙手放在自己臀部說：「這裡也要。」  
蕭奕博笑了笑，故意問：「哪裡？」  
賴冠宇強忍住羞恥心掰開自己的臀瓣引導蕭奕博的手指往裡頭探，把臉埋在男人的頸肩用細小的聲音催促：「裡面，快點……」  
蕭奕博用指腹揉了下穴口，軟得幾乎要能直接戳進去；他剛陷入半個指節就又退出來，攬著賴冠宇的腰問：「怎麼那麼濕？嗯？」  
「來之前自己弄了……」  
「哦？怎麼弄？你弄一次我看看？」  
賴冠宇眼眶被逼紅了一圈，肩膀、後頸跟著染上情慾的粉紅色，顫抖著哀求：「你不要、你先給我……」  
蕭奕博難得找回了年長者的從容，當然不想這麼輕易放過他；他用指頭蹭過賴冠宇濕軟的後穴，繼續問：「給你什麼？」  
賴冠宇氣得咬牙比了個中指罵道：「蕭奕博你很賤耶……」  
蕭奕博輕笑一聲，還是決定不欺負人了，總算扶著自己的陰莖對準不停收縮的肛口慢慢擠進去。  
「啊嗚……」賴冠宇咬住自己的指關節抑制呻吟。  
蕭奕博扯開他的手轉而吻了上去，同時挺腰開始淺淺的抽送。  
「嗯、嗯、嗯……」賴冠宇扭著腰試了幾次找到蕭奕博的節奏，隨著他越發深入體內的動作往下坐讓他插到最深然後絞緊，又在他抽出的的時候放鬆後穴抬腰離開。  
賴冠宇不願意下去，他們就維持同一個姿勢拼命幹；蕭奕博抽出手來替他些微疲軟的陰莖撸了幾把，直到幫他摸硬了才加速往裡操他。  
瀕臨高潮的賴冠宇攀著蕭奕博的肩神智不清的胡亂告白：「老師、蕭奕博、蕭老師……我喜歡你，最喜歡你。」  
蕭奕博拇指蹭過賴冠宇的乳頭輕輕搓揉，賴冠宇哼唧幾聲，內壁緊緊縮起咬住性器，讓摩擦帶來的快感更加強烈。  
蕭奕博強忍住先讓賴冠宇射一回之後抱著他翻身躺上床，雙手勾住賴冠宇的膝窩架到肩上，然後才繼續挺腰抽插。  
高潮過後的賴冠宇還有點敏感，搭著蕭奕博的腰無力地隨他擺弄，軟聲罵了幾句髒話要他慢點。  
蕭奕博怎麼可能聽話，掐著賴冠宇的臀部速度漸快，直到賴冠宇嚷嚷著他又要射了才抽出性器釋放在賴冠宇平坦的腹部上。有幾滴不小心噴到嘴邊，還被他用舌頭捲進嘴裡評論：「唔嗯，沒什麼味道，還可以。」

蕭奕博抽了幾張紙巾替賴冠宇擦去身上的精液，倒不急著去洗澡，突然冒出一句：「嗯，我也是。」他俯身咬一口賴冠宇的耳垂說：「大概，在你畢業之後的那幾年，潛意識裡一直是喜歡你的，只是沒有承認，不願意承認。」  
賴冠宇靠在蕭奕博肩上差點就睡著了，迷迷糊糊的聽見他這麼說，好半晌才反應過來這男人是在回答他剛才的話，跟著腦中就突然跳出幾個久遠塵封的記憶片段。  
猝不及防的回憶起這幾年來斷斷續續的想望，賴冠宇一陣鼻酸，心裡頭沒來由地感到有些委屈。  
想到最一開始偷偷想念蕭奕博的時候、想到考上大學準備離家的時候、想到每一次忍不住跑去翻畢業紀念冊裡蕭奕博的照片來看的時候。  
喜歡上一個沒有結果的人就是這樣，對方沒有必要承擔他這份心情，自己又實在忘不了，再苦再難受都只能一個人默默吞；他其實都曉得，不然也不會一晃眼就是十年。  
可一旦喜歡的人有天也說了喜歡，那種長年積累在心中的情緒就不可抑制的潰堤，迫切的想要得到安撫。

他就不爭氣地哭了。  
太娘了，賴冠宇邊抽氣邊掉眼淚，卻怎麼也停不下來。  
蕭奕博笑著嘆了口氣，盡量溫柔的替他抹去拼命淌出的淚水無奈道：「小鬼。」  
「我就想當你的小鬼。」賴冠宇索性哽咽著像孩子一樣耍賴。  
「那可不行。」蕭奕博側過頭吻他鹹鹹的嘴唇說：「你是要當我男朋友的，或老公，你自己說的。別哭了，嗯？」  
賴冠宇使勁的點頭，用手背擦掉眼淚破涕為笑，開口時話裡都還帶著一點濃重的鼻音：「好丟臉。」  
「在我面前有什麼好丟臉的。」  
「嘿嘿。」  
「開心了？」  
賴冠宇點點頭，往蕭奕博頸子蹭了蹭說：「我覺得你有句話說得不太對。」  
蕭奕博小指勾起賴冠宇的小指把玩，隨意應了一聲：「嗯？」  
賴冠宇掙脫開來，五指從蕭奕博指縫中插入緊緊扣住，晃著腦袋有點得意的說：「我看人眼光還是不錯的。」  
蕭奕博一愣，接著笑出聲來，應道：「是嗎？」  
「我說是就是啊！」  
「哈哈！」

END


End file.
